Chuckie Finster: On My Own Now
by lauren.dorseyemery
Summary: I started this fanfic, but more people liked my Hey Arnold! fanfic, so hopefully, I get more views so I can continue it. Enjoy and give me your feedback. :


_**Part 1**_

I'm very excited for today. I'm 18 and I'm starting my senior year of high school today. My little stepsister, Kimi and all of our friends start their junior year today. We have our whole futures ahead of us. But I'm not as excited as I should be. I've been a good student forever. I took a lot of extra classes as well as honor classes, even over the summer. All that hard work is paying off. I got a letter of acceptance for M.I.T. and I start after I graduate high school. The problem? M.I.T.'s in Massachusetts. All my friends and I live in California. Since they're a year younger than me, they haven't been accepted into any colleges yet. Plus, academics is more my thing. Kimi and Lil have fashion and fun. Phil's the funny and gross one. And Tommy, who's my best friend, is good at everything else. My whole life Tommy's been the braver one, he's done better with girls, he's better at sports, he's never had braces or glasses. M.I.T. is my chance to finally shine and I'd be crazy not to take this chance. But I still haven't told anyone about this acceptance letter yet.

Kimi's voice broke through my train of thought. "Come on, Chuckie! We're gonna miss the bus!"

"Oh, um right," I said as I stumbled over my shoestrings, knocking all my books out of my hands. It sure is a good thing I'm the smart one because I'll sure never be the coolest or most coordinated one.

Kimi came back and helped me up. "Same old Chuckie. Nothing ever changes," she chuckled.

I forced a goofy smile back. I had to tell everyone about this letter today. Of course, I've never been very good at getting right to the point of something. I always chicken out.

We get on the bus and Tommy, Phil, and Lil are already on there waiting to start the new year.

I figured I could kind of ease into the conversation that I'd be going away to college instead of staying here like I originally planned on doing. "So, have you guys looked at any colleges yet? It-It's a lot of good ones out there especially in states like say, Massachusetts?"

They all raised their eyebrows at me. "Chuckie, what are you talking about Massachusetts for? Everyone knows you're going to UCLA like the rest of us," Tommy smiled.

"Yeah, you'll be going there a year before us but you're still gonna come home every weekend," Kimi added.

"Yeah, we _all _want to come home every weekend," Phil laughed. "Why would anyone leave the state to go away to college?"

"Actually a lot people leave their hometowns to go away to school. But I'm sure Chuckie wouldn't. He'd be too scared to be away from Chaz and Kira," Lil said.

Everyone laughed until they saw I still had on a straight face. I just had to blurt it out. "I got accepted into M.I.T.!"

"I believe that. You're super smart, Chuckie, but I know you're not gonna leave us," Tommy said.

"Tommy, you know you're my best friend. But M.I.T. is one of the best schools in the country. Plus, they specialize in technology. You know I want my major to be computer service technology. I'd be crazy not to go," I explained to him.

"So you're just gonna leave us? Just like that?" Kimi was sad.

"Well, it won't be until this time next year," I said, trying to comfort my stepsister.

"Thanks a lot, best friend," Tommy said coldly.

I was starting to get mad and I never get mad. "Tommy, you always get everything you want and the one of the few times that someone else gets to shine or be the best at something, you have a problem with it. Why can't you let me have this?"

Tommy had no response for that. The bus stopped at our high school and we got out going our separate ways to class.

"Enjoy Massachusetts," Tommy rolled his eyes at me and walked off.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**_Part 2_**

It's lunchtime and I'm not sure where to sit. All my friends, especially Tommy and Kimi are mad that I'm separating from the group next year. You think they'd be happy for me. I never get to do anything cool. I guess they just expected me to be nerdy Chuckie or Tommy's sidekick forever. I grabbed my lunch tray and I walk up to our usual table. Everyone gives me the death glare.

"Don't you have some Minnesota friends to hang out with?" Phil sneered.

Lil rolled her eyes. "It's Massachusetts, _Phillip." _

"Well, who cares, _Lillian_? Our best friend doesn't want to go to the same school as us anyway. He thinks he's too good for us," Phil responded.

"Yeah, like they don't have a good technical program at UCLA." Tommy added.

Kimi just stared down at her plate.

I was getting fed up now. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you guys!" That was all I could think of to say. I've never been good at comebacks or being witty.

"So when were you going tell us? When you were on a plane after you graduate?" Tommy frowned.

"I think we should give Chuckie a break," Lil said, surprising everyone.

"Thanks, Lil, but why aren't you agreeing with them?" When someone's too nice all of a sudden I'm always suspicious.

"Well everyone here already has their lives mapped out here in Cali. Maybe your next chapter is somewhere else. I mean Tommy can play basketball, football, or baseball at UCLA. He already has possible scholarships. Kimi and I are already are checking into the fashion programs at UCLA like Angelica did and Phil, well, he can still go to clown college," Lil smiled.

Phil was too busy playing his PSP to realize Lil has just insulted him.

Tommy thought about what Lil had just said. "Maybe you're right. And this way, Chuckie can finally stop living in my shadow."

It was something everyone was thinking, but Tommy had actually said it. I adjusted my glasses. I was never any good at being angry, especially at Tommy. "You're right," I agreed. "I'm going away to college so I no longer have to compete with you. I can finally feel good about myself."

"Chuckie, he didn't mean that—" Kimi started.

But it was too late. I had already turned and walked away, tears stinging my eyes. I ran to the bathroom.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**_Part 3_**

I was still in the bathroom crying. I can't believe Tommy said that to me! Sure he's braver and cooler than me despite being a year younger, but isn't what I'm doing now being brave? I know I'm 18, but it's not too late to do something with my life other than be Tommy Pickles' follower. I mean, even when we were kids, Tommy picked out our adventures. When he wanted to play with Reptar or go to the playground, I always went along it. When you think about it, we all went along with Tommy being the leader, but out of everyone I was always the one afraid to speak up. Of course, at one time, I was afraid of everything. I was afraid of the man on the oatmeal box until I was 16! The only thing that didn't surprise or frighten me was school. You'd think Tommy, out of everyone would be supportive of me. He's always positive towards us. Plus, we always cheered him on. I was there when he turned 1. I was there when he got his first girlfriend and his first kiss. I was there for all his games. I was there when his little brother, Dil was born. We've all been there for each other, so why is he turning his back on me now?

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my bathroom stall door. "Chuckie?" It was Tommy. I didn't even bother to wipe the tears from my eyes. I opened the door.

"Came to apologize yet?" Alright, I admit, I've gotten just a _little_ bit more assertive over the years.

Tommy sighed and ran a hand through his dark purple hair. "Kind of. I wanted to explain to you _why _I was so mad at you for leaving to go away to school."

"Go on," I said.

"Well, the reason why I don't want you to leave is that you're my best friend and we're a team. When you told me that you were going to M.I.T., I felt that you didn't want to be apart of the Tommy and Chuckie team anymore. Like you were unhappy."

"That's just _why _I'm unhappy. You're my best friend. You always have been and always will be, but it's always Tommy and Chuckie. Never Chuckie and Tommy. I cheer you one when you get a date or when you make another sports team, but when was the last time you cheered me on for acing another test or winning the science fair?" I asked him.

Tommy shrugged. "You always do great at school. I just never think about it. But you're right. Maybe I should cheer you on more."

I smiled a finally straight teeth smile. "That's all I ask."

"Hey, I wonder if I can get in M.I.T. I'm a junior and my grades are decent. I can probably go there a year after you, right?" Tommy was always so optimistic.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that M.I.T. barely lets in students that make straight B's, let alone students that got C's every once in awhile. I couldn't even tell Susie the truth about her Reptar Cereal bars when we were kids.

So, I told Tommy a half-truth. "Well, you have a better chance of getting in than Phil."

We both cracked up laughing until we turn around and see Phil standing in the bathroom doorway.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


End file.
